Pyrocynical and BamanBoi - Dank Christmas Memes m8
by LotsaJello
Summary: Pyrocynical and Bamanboi - A Dank Christmas. I hope you like it dads.


Pyrocynical + BamanBoi Fanfiction

Written by LotsaJello

(Sorry for errors, I was too busy furiously masturbating while writing this story that I didn't have time to catch mistakes (I now have rope burn on my dick))

(Also, Pyrocynical went through plastic surgery in order to get some nice massive tits)

/3845ff3c28dd2e2de97d034217bfce9e

 **Dank Christmas Memes m8**

Pyro and Baman have known each other for a while now. They've been friends, but each of them wanted more. Every night after ending their Skype call, both Pyro and Baman would furiously masturbate while thinking of the other. It was torture, especially to Pyro, that he couldn't have all of Baman's sweet, tender body. Every night when he would think about Baman, his tits would leak a sort of thick milk substance that would get all over the bed (he ended up using it as lube and pretended that it was Baman's sweet seed). Pyro decided that he had enough torture; he wanted to tell Baman exactly how he felt.

It was Christmas Eve, and Pyro and Baman had said their goodnights via Skype. After getting off, however, Pyro felt that this was the right time to tell Baman how he felt. He rushed outside to his Prius, since he's a complete faggot, and floored it to Baman's house. After a 30 minute drive, he arrived. Pyro jumped out of his faggoty-ass car and rushed into Baman's house.

Baman was in the living room stroking his cock to a picture of Pyro on his computer. He was aiming right at the face on his computer screen, about to cum all over it. Before unleashing his massive load tonight, however, Pyro burst through the door with his sexy ass titties swinging around like nobody's business. He looked Baman right in the eyes and tied his own tits in a bow while maintaining eye contact. This caused his chunky-ass milk to leak out of his right tit. Immediately, Baman jumped on the scene and started lapping up the leaking milk from the floor. Sexy Pyro pulled out his handy strap on dildo with 3 heads and an 8 inch length. He strapped on the dildo and inserted it into Baman's throbbing, pink, frothy, begging asshole.

The anal rape, at first, flooded Baman's asshole with pain. however, over time, he started to enjoy the feeling. At this point, Pyro smashed the button on the side of the strap on, which caused it to extend to almost double its original length. At this, Baman was surprised to feel his prostate dislocated inside his tight asshole. However, there was more pleasure than pain. He was really enjoying the extra pressure of the dildo stabbing through his intestines and jabbing at his lungs. Baman screamed for more, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MOOOOOOOOORE, I WANT MORE OF THAT SHIT IN MY VIRGIN ASSHOLE!".

Pyro contemplated Baman's request only for a moment, then pressed the button again. This caused the strap on to extend to 4 times the original length. At this point, Pyro's thrusts were increasing in strength and the dildo has made a huge hole in Baman's right lung. The dildo ventured its way into his virgin throat. Baman started to choke and cough, spurting blood everywhere in the room.

Baman knew that he was going to die that Christmas Eve night, but he knew that it was all worth it. All the time in that Skype call. Making videos on Youtube just to please Pyro. Oh yeah, it was all worth it. The first time seeing Pyro's face made Baman's 2 inch cock as hard as solid stone, and at that point Baman knew that someday he had to have Pyro inside of him. Baman knew that his 2 incher wouldn't satisfy Pyro's asshole, but he still wanted it the other way around.

Finally, as Baman was receiving his final thrusts from Pyro, Baman had a final request. That request was that even after his death, Pyro would extend the strap on to go all the way through his body and thrust him over and over until Pyro falls in exhaustion. Alas, Baman took his final breath of air and collapsed, dead. To complete Baman's final request, Pyro extended the strap on to 8 times its original size. This cause the dildo to go all the way through his body, out of his mouth, and even further. Baman gave his sexy dead corpse a few more thrusts, then took off the strap on, keeping the extended dildo in Baman's corpse. Pyro brought Baman home and hung his body on the wall to display his hot, pale corpse in its entirety. Pyro noticed that his dick was fucking tiny as shit, but he was into small cocks. Later that night, Pyro made a fire with branches, sticks, and leaves.

Pyro brought Baman's body outside with the strap on still through his sweet corpse. He positioned Baman's corpse over the fire and used the strap on that was stabbed through his body as a skewer. Pyro roasted him well on both sides, then took his body off of dildo. He threw his corpse on a large plate, garnished the dish with various vegetables, sauces, and his own seed too. Pyro took a fork and stabbed it into his roasted corpse, still looking sexy as ever. His first bite was his ridiculously tiny dick, which felt more like eating a tic tac than anything. Pyro rubbed his foxy body all over Baman's sexy corpse as he ate him from head to toe, leaving no meat on any bone. After Pyro was finished with his incredible meal, he took Baman's bones into his closet to use them as massive dildos for future masturbation sessions.

 **THE END.**

 _I thought about adding Leafy, but I didn't want dad to get mad. Really though, if you're reading, I hope you enjoyed this disgusting piece of shit and have a nice day. 3_


End file.
